


Changelings and Fairy Bread

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [5]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Tony Stark, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Changelings, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Bread, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Mild Language, Mild torture, Multi, Non human Tony Stark, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Prank Wars, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony has abilities, Villain of the Week, WHY IS THE FISRT THING THAT COMES UP WHEN I WRITE ATTEMPT ATTEMPTED SUICIDE?, are those enough tags, clint is a little shit, no just no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: In a way, Tony had always known that he was different, wrong...But to find out, he wasn't just the odd one out but the actual fucking child of a fairy, well...That was certainly unexpected.As was his hidden love for fairy bread...(and prank wars)or:Tony is a fairy, Stephen and Loki are mostly great boyfriends, kidnappings are stupid and they are only ever topped by the somehow even dumber villains. Really, Tony is just tired of this shit, all he wants is one peaceful second with his lovers.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Changelings and Fairy Bread

**Author's Note:**

> written for these prompts on my bingo card:   
> Celtic mythology   
> fairy bread   
> fae 
> 
> Hey y'all, I'm back with anther (hopefully) amazing fanfic for my bingo card. This is way longer then I expected, but oh well, what can you do.   
> I'm sorry for the lack of a second fanfic last week, I just had so much to do, really, my teachers seem to think that just because we are at home they can double the fucking workload...   
> I have absolutely no clue why...   
> Anyway, I hope this makes up for it and you aren't too disappointed I swear I will try to post another fic this weekend. Also I haven't posted the smut part of the fic if I fall in love, because my grandparents may or may not know about this account and I really don't want them reading this soooo, yeah but I'm prolly posting it anyway. 
> 
> Now, let's talk about this fic...  
> I have literally no clue when this takes plays, because timeline what's that? Just know that Loki was controlled by thanks, it came out so now he's part of the avengers Ultron and the Civil War never happened and somehow Stephen Strange is also part time avenger and sorcerer supreme.   
> I did a bit of research about the traits of changelings and I just picked the ones I liked the most, but now, when I googled the agin, apparently they are supposed to be ugly and stupid? I read somewhere that they were actually like mature intelligent and too beautiful to be human so I don't know what's true (I mean they didn't exist but like...) But in this story they are as Tony is described. I am also not overly comfortable in Celtic lore, more so in nordic, greek, roman, and Egyptian soo yeah don't @ me if I got something wrong. 
> 
> okay this is enough talking, may I present you with;

In a way Tony had always known that he was different, wrong…   
Howard knew it too, had sensed it right from the start and Maria, well, he never did see her often enough to see her opinion on the matter.   
Tony was damned to a lonely life right from birth, he had been a stillborn, or at least the nurse had thought so until he proved her wrong a whole to minutes after his arrival in the world.   
In his darkest moments, when it was very very late, and he was very very drunk, he sometimes thought that that had been his first mistake.   
Being alive, that is. It would have been better for everyone if he had stayed dead.   
Thankfully those days were mostly over, now that he was a superhero and knew that he did some good. 

Anyway, parental figures were remarkably absent in his childhood, besides the butler Jarvis of course. Luckily, he wasn’t overly affected by it, you can’t miss something if you never had it, right? Right?  
At first, he had called Jarvis daddy, but that had soon stopped when Howard had noticed it a few months later. It was made abundantly clear that Jarvis was not his father, which confused Tony at first but his small genius brain adapted fast and he just accepted it. Jarvis always smiled sadly when he was remembered of those days, and Tony called him dad in his and until his late teens when he finally convinced himself that this was only Jarvis job and not something personal. A lie, but a good one. 

There had always been something odd around him, his wounds healed in seconds and even the most severe pains never took longer than three hours to vanish. It was helpful mostly, but it wasn’t great when he never could go see a doctor because they would just keep him as a wonder to prod and examine.   
His right index finger served as an example of what could happen if you broke something and it healed too fast and wrong. He took care after it, to always set his own bones as right as possible, as there was no way to explain other weirdly shaped body parts.   
It had been odd, but neither he nor Jarvis ever really took note of it as something peculiar, it was just accepted. 

The first thing that really stunned them happened when he was eight. He had been running trough the yard, his clothes muddled with dirt and a few little branches in his hair. The he had stumbled over a little stone and, well, he didn’t fall to say the least.   
No, instead of the fall, he was suddenly in the air, longer than anyone ever was even when jumping.  
The eyes he had reflexively closed when he fell, opened again, confused by the lack of pain or ground for that matter. What he saw was astounding and could never be explained by the laws of physics.   
He was hovering, flying a good ten inches over the ground in the air.   
He screamed so loud that Jarvis came running from the mansion, thinking that there was an emergency.   
And in a way there was, Tony couldn’t understand what was happening so he panicked.   
When Jarvis arrived, he found the little boy, crying, flailing with his arms and hovering over the ground. 

Jarvis didn’t take the time to understand the situation, he just grabbed the boy and tuned him into a hug.   
Suddenly, Tony was on the ground again, his caretakers arm around him and still lightly sobbing.   
Slowly, Tony calmed down again, but the wonder he felt never left. To this day, Tony had no clue why he could fly, or how for that matter, but he could and with time he leaped to control it. It was one of his favorite pastimes, besides ogling Lokis ass, and patting Stephens cloak. 

Now, as Ironman he could fly without anyone commenting it, because duh, but then, as a child he couldn’t. It was honestly one of the reasons why he made the suit, besides escaping that hellhole cave. He could fly, and nobody said a word. It wasn’t the same not really, but it was better then nothing, and it was way easier then anything else, especially considering that the armor he wore was probably around a good four hundred pounds, and he was strong but not so strong. 

With the hero business, came the contacts, and he had long learned by now that he wasn’t the only one with ability to fly.   
They all had different backstories and reasons for why they could, but they could so Tony never mentioned it, because it really wasn’t that special, and its always good to have a trump up his sleeve. 

There were other peculiar things about him, one so sever as the flying but still odd. Things that made children uncomfortable around him when he was their age.   
He was much more mature than another child, and sure, many might tell you that he was a child in the body of an adult today but he really wasn’t. He was mature, just humorous and snappy. And much of his outer shell today came from the aggression, the distrust and the betrayal he felt as a child and as a teen. He was snarky, and he always had a joke on his tongue, but what else could you expect when none of the children wanted anything to do within, the adults thought him to young and he was always stopped, questioned and underestimated. What better way to stop anybody from laughing at you as laughing at them, making them look stupid not himself.   
That was another thing, he was never stupid, and not just genius brain level, but like adult in his thirties with five smart.   
He knew everything, he understood complex systems and machines and if Jarvis hadn’t stoppered him, he could have been in college with ten instead of with fourteen. The good Jarvis had wished for him to be at least somewhat in the same age group as his peers, which didn’t happen, but at least the age gap wasn’t too extreme. 

Tony could confidently go ahead and call himself the smartest person on earth because he was, he didn’t brag, well not too much, but that was just a fact. 

Another fact, was his looks. He din’t look too weird as a child, in fact, you would have to squint to really say something about his looks was overly dd, at least as a child.   
He had somewhat pointier ears and an angelic beauty that hid his true mischievous nature, but overall pretty normal. It was only as he grew that things changed. His face got even more defined his ears even pointier and sometimes Tony tough his teeth looked sharper. The really odd thing though, he noticed late. He was in his late thirties in fact, when Pepper told him that he didn’t look different than he did with 25. Surprised, he examined himself in a mirror, and looked at one of the photos from his twenties, and really, he hadn’t aged a bit.   
He wasn’t against that, who didn’t want to look young forever? But it was still weird and after a month or so of consideration, he decided to grow a beard, to stop the media from asking too many questions. He still looked notably younger than his passport said he was, but it was somewhat disguised by the goatee.   
After Afghanistan and the poisoning, he started working on something, a mask of some kind.   
He was on the radar of a spy agency, they would realize something was wrong in no time if he didn’t change something, because eh e still hadn’t changed much.   
People didn’t go through these events without looking a bit different, older.   
So he made the mask, actually multiple masks, which when he wore them, gave him a few wrinkles here and there, just a bit. He dyed a few of his hair a dark gray color, and voilá an older Tony Stark. 

There were also the far smaller things like the way he could handle metal and forge everything, which while astounding could be traced back to Howard, who whilst not as good as his son, was a genius with mechanics.   
Nobody ever mentioned, that whilst Howard was good, he was in no way capable of anything even remotely like Tony, and that there was no way, that this was hereditary. 

And lastly, there was his strength. As a child he had been strong, o questions asked, but with time he got like really strong, possibly Steve level of strong, a part of him chalked it up to him working a lot in his workshop and therefore always carrying around very heavy things, but he could also admit that he didn’t do it enough to get the strength he had but that was just another oddity, and it was one Tony welcomed with open arms, as the armor really was heavy, and fighting in it even if he was flying would have caused some problems if he didn’t have his strength. 

But at least at a child he never had to worry about those things, he was dare he say, happy back then.   
Almost as happy as he was nowadays, with his two sorcerers and the avengers that were basically family.   
In general, Tony could say that he was indeed happy but in this very moment he was not.   
A villain had captured them all, or at least Tony thought so , they weren’t all in one cell, but he could hear Stevens voice from down the hall and in his cell was a very awake and very snarky Loki. Normally Tony would have laughed at the scowl on Lokis face, but right now wasn’t the time for that.   
They were captured and he was pretty sure that everyone with powers was either drugged out of their collective minds or somehow bound, like Loki.   
The cell wasn’t big and there was nothing that could aid him in an escape in it.   
He had already been out once, a guard had led him to what he could only describe as a torture chamber for a little bit of fun, because of course he had.   
The villain was apparently once a part of the now nonexistent Hydra, and had somehow gotten his hands on a bit of fun stuff, like the handcuffs Loki was so desperately trying to escape from next to him. 

The villain would have gotten a bit of respect, because it took a lot to bind a god, but he didn’t get any because hw had decided that the best torture was a beating, which was a) boring and b) ineffective. If he caved every time somebody beat him up, there would have been no ironman, there would have probably not even been a Tony Stark after his tenth birthday.   
Really, amateurs. His arc reactor, that they had thankfully left untouched, lit up the room and the cell opposite to them. In it was a very sleepy banner and a pouting Clint, because the villain took his exploding arrows and apparently that was betrayal of the highest grade. 

It might also have something to do with the fact, that they had stripped him to his underwear, thankfully leaving the boxer shorts on but nothing else. They thought, that you couldn’t trust an assassin with anything else, which was a smart move but also was a little bit offending as Tony was still fully clothed, thank god for small mercies. He was Tony Stark so of course he build a bomb out of some stuff he had gotten sewed into his clothing. It was just waiting to be detonated, but sadly Tony would have to get out, read tortured, again to snatch the keys from the guard so he could escape his cell before the bomb took off.   
They even left him his watch, which would have been great but he had no signal, so he sadly couldn’t communicate with FRIDAY. But it would certainly be helpful when they got out.   
When, not if.  
He had timed it to fifteen minutes, which should hopefully be enough time, to get them all out of the building before the bomb exploded, if not…   
Well, Tony didn’t like to think about depressing things.   
He didn’t have to wait long before a guard took him out again, after all they obviously, falsely, considered him the weakest link of the avengers. He rolled his eyes whilst another goon came up behind him whilst he entered the know known torture chamber. 

How stupid could one be?   
A question he asked himself softly, and every time he thought he found the lowest of the low was proven wrong in less than a week. His hands weren’t even in shackles for goodness sake! He sneakily slipped his hand in the pocket of the guard that stood right next to him, and slowly, so slowly with the gentlest of touches tugged the keys out of it, whilst the goon listened to the villain monolog in the front. Nobody noticed a thing, and the breath he had unknowingly held escaped. 

Now, it was only about two hours of torture to endure and he would be ready to escape in the night. At least he thought it was night as the light was dimmed and there were less guards.   
The torture was worse than before but still not unbearable, he had done this a million times and he would escape this kidnapping too, like all the times before. At least they got a bit more creative, carving little cuts into the skin, none of them were sever but this wasn’t supposed to cause longstanding injuries, it was supposed to hurt, and boy it did. It was moments like this, when Tony was thankful for his unnatural healing, it sure helped a lot.   
When they were finally done, ha had lost a lot of blood and he must have looked horrifying by the stares he received from Loki and the growl that escaped his throat.   
He loved Loki very much, but his boyfriend was very protective of him and this must have been torture to him more than it was to Tony. 

Even Clint looked troubled, and Clint had seen a lot and was decidedly not in a relationship with him so Tony could imagine that this must look worse than it was.   
Of course it did, he still had dried blood everywhere.   
His cuts were already closing and Tony just ignored them, much more concentrated on the movement of the guards and his escape plan.   
He was confident that he could break Loki out of his shackles, he was very strong even though he might not look like it. Loki was completely stripped of his diviner’s so he had no strength of his own. Tony silently vowed that he would destroy those shackles and everyone that ever dared to strip Loki of his Lokiness again.   
Loki didn’t say anything but Tony suspected that it hurt him a lot. 

When the guard was finally gone for his break, he quickly flashed the keys he had, making sure that Loki could see it, but he luckily didn’t stop talking, he did gave him a nod, so Tony knew that his message had come across. He looked trough the bars of his cell, signaling Clint to comes close as possible. Then he too flashed his keys, and Clint gave a small but art nod. Tony was thankful that he learned sign language, as Clint’s hearing aid was taken too, and he didn’t actually want to shout his plan out.   
So he made small quick hand signs, that got his plan across. Tony turned after he finished and walked to Loki. Bend over, seemingly to give him a kiss, in reality, he got as close as possible to Lokis ear, and whispered the more detailed plan, making sure that Loki understood. When Loki gestured towards his shackles, Tony shook his head, “I have a plan…“, Loki nodded again and the raised an eyebrow. Tony looked around, but didn’t see anything that would explain the gesture.   
“Your wounds. They are only barely visible anymore…“. Tony could have hit himself, of course Loki would notice, it was very obvious after all.   
Still, he was not willing to have this conversation here, so he mouthed “later“. Loki didn’t talk after that, and they waited in silence until the lights dimmed and he could no longer here the guards talking down the hallway. Tony held a hand over his arc reactor, causing the only source of light left to shortly disappear.   
It effectively got both Clint and Lokis attention, so he nodded shortly, the sign that this escape was about to start. 

Tony slowly fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, tiptoeing over to Lints before opening that one too. He made a gesture towards the still unconscious Bruce, and whispered, “take him, and go unlock the others, you have fifteen minutes before everything explodes in here.“ They were in a bunker underground, and Tony had seen the way out on his way to the torture chamber, it wasn’t hard to find and he was confident that Clint would find it. He pressed the keys into Clint’s ope hand and was about to turn around, when Clint grabbed his arm. “What?“ He whispered, slightly annoyed. “What about you? Aren’t you coming with us?“ Tony sighed, exhausted.   
“I have to get rid of Lokis shackles, its going to take a moment and it would be better if you could already start, ok? We’ll be fine.“   
Clint mustered him, his sharp eyes hesitant. But finally, after a few excruciating seconds, he gave a nod, “Ok, I’ll trust you with it. But Tony, please be save.“ “I will, now go! You don’t have all day!“ Tony nearly hissed, it was a sweet sentiment, but they didn’t have the time.   
Clint finally let go of his arm and heaved Bruce up, who luckily thanks to years of the bare minimum of food wasn’t heavy.   
Tony quickly returned to his own cell, the timer of the bomb that was placed in the corner, a steady reminder of the time limit.  
Tony tugged on the handcuffs experimentally, but they were deeply anchored into the wall. He sighed, nothing could ever be easy.   
He worked excruciatingly for a few minutes, with Loki getting more and more impatient. Tony kept track of the time he had left in his mind, but he too was getting nervous. They didn’t have much time left, and it would take at least a minute to get to the exit. Finally, something snapped in him there was no time to care about the noise anymore, at this rate they Ould both die if he didn’t get this done, NOW!  
So Tony took the shackles and ripped them out of the wall, his muscles bulging, and finally they broke and Loki was free. Loki stared at him, but they had no time to talk, so Tony wrapped him by his arm and tugged his out of the cell down the hallway towards the exit, his mind was running, and Tony quickly calculated the time they would need to get out versus the time they had left. Horrified, he came to the conclusion that no matter what, they wouldn’t get out in time, especially since Loki could barely walk, as exhausted as he was from the absorbing cuffs. 

Down the hall, he could see a bit of light from above , a breathing hole or maybe a window of some kind.   
This would be the only way out, so he snagged Loki and jumped, flying straight to the window and easily opening it,. 

They were out, and just in time, as not even ten seconds later the bombs detonated and the whole place exploded. He didn’t know if the other got out, all he knew was that he would have to land soon, because he really was exhausted. Then, he saw them, a group pf dark figures not too far from them. He was taking a risk, because he couldn’t actually see who they were but it didn’t really matter because he was weak and Loki was not light, seeing as he was godforsaken frost giant god who whilst sliding, was really fucking tall.   
So he landed right in front of them, and for once luck was on his side as it was really the other avengers.   
They all looked ready to faint, but thankfully were mostly unharmed. Stephen was the first to step closer and Tony was immediately calmer, the adrenaline was draining out of him quickly, so he was thankful for the strong arms that engulfed him and Loki. He was sure they had questions, all of them, but he was not willing to answer any of them now.   
So they just stood there in the dark for a while, until Tony could her the thrusters of one of the quinjets.   
He knew that FRIDAY had alerted them when he was finally online again, and he was just thankful that it was over now.   
Nobody said another word until they reached the Avengers tower and even then it was only a quick good night before all of them went to their own beds.   
Stephen had to basically carry both Tony and Loki because neither of them had enough strength to walk anymore, and Tony would have been sorry if he had been able to form one coherent thought in his mind. 

The minute he was on the bed, his eyes closed and he was asleep. 

Tony slowly woke up about thirteen hours later, the room flooded with light. He was half on Stephen, but his head was on Lokis chest, and he could feel the slow but steady movement of his chest. Everything ached but for one blissful moment he didn’t have to think about any of it. Then that moment was over and the action of the last few days came back to mind, and Tony couldn’t stay still anymore. So he entangled himself from his two lovers, left the bed, took a nice long shower and went downstairs, wearing one of Lokis too big tunics. Nobody was there yet, so he had time to pour himself a coffee in piece before anybody else asked him something. Slowly, the kittchen filled with sleepy superheroes. Loki entered about ten minutes after himself, made himself a tea and kissed Tony on the forehead. It was peaceful and Tony dreaded the talk they would have to have. Eventually everyone was awake, fed and watered and they were on the way to the common room, to have the long needed talk. 

The only good thing was, that Tony got to sit on Stephens lap, encased by his cape which helped calm him down a little.   
“Sooo, the events of the last few days were unfortunate to say the least. I was mad to understand that Tony was cause for our escape?“ 

Steve started, and Tony groaned internally, he had lived the last few days, he didn’t need a recap.   
The debriefing went on for a few minutes, but Tony had turned it out, sinking back against Stephens war chest, still completely exhausted from the last few days.   
When finally the topic he had awaited but feared, arose.   
“ Enough talking around the bush, I think what we all want to know is; what the ever loving fuck was going on with Tony! “, in a different situation Tony would have appreciated the straightforwardness, but right now, he really couldn’t. Which doesn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the scolding Clint received from Cap for the language, that was always hilarious.   
He took a deep breath and started talking.   
He hadn’t told anyone any of this since the time in college when he trusted Rhodey with the knowledge. He told them about his abilities and of course as a follow up he was asked how.   
He just had to shrug because he had no clue how, there was no reason or cause he just had them. 

Everyone accepted the answer, it wasn’t the strangest thing that ever happened, wasn’t even the strangest thing that happened this week. The joys of being a superhero.   
A good thing that came from telling them was the ability to finally remove the mask he had on his face. It wasn’t actually bothering him much, but he could enjoy the feeling of his actual skin out in the open.   
However, despite his fairly straight forward answer, Loki still seemed somehow troubled, at least judging by the way his eyebrows furrowed.   
Loki looked at him, mustered him from head to toe and then suddenly said; “I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed before!“ Tony was a bit confused, what hadn’t he noticed before?   
Loki stood up and quickly stepped towards Stephen and Tony. “I apologize, neither Thor nor I had noticed.“ Loki took his hands in his own. “Yo my dear mate, are a changeling.“  
That really confused Tony, “Excuse me, I’m a what?“  
Thor seemed to have caught on too, as he excitedly clapped in his hands,   
“My brother is right, you man of iron are a changeling.“  
Tony waved them off, “Yeah, I understood that part acoustically, but I’m not entirely sure what you mean? Whats a changeling? Isn’t that some kind of lore?“ Loki nodded, “Ay it is, the changeling is part of the Celtic history, it is the babe of a fae which was placed in a human family.“ 

What the ever loving fuck was going on? “Are you trying to tell me that my parents weren’t my parents?“   
It would actually explain so much, but Tony didn’t want to think about it. “I fear, it is exactly what I meant. You my dearest Tony are a fae, to my understanding one of the last ones to wander on midgardian soil.“ 

Tony blinked a few times, trying to compute what he had been told. Slowly, he said, pronouncing every word as if it stood alone, “I. Am. A. Fairy.?“   
Loki nodded, and Tony said nothing anymore.   
Lastly, after a long period of silence, he got himself together and said,   
“Ok, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, aehm, I’m not really sure what that means, but I hope it’s something good. Hey Jarvis, please gimme some information on fae lore in Celtic mythology, I’m going to be down in the workshop. Cool? Cool.“ 

He stood up and shuffled out of the room, and he didn’t emerge again until he had read every single bit of information there was on changelings and faes. 

When he did emerge again, a few days later, because he ran out of coffee in the workshop, he met the others in the kitchen.   
Nobody mentioned his roots, his parents?   
Well nobody but Clint, because Clint was a little shit. 

Why Tony was still surprised y his question, he had no idea but maybe it was because the question was so random.   
“So do you like fairy bread?“ Like what the fuck, of course not, he was a grown ass man. 

And if he did, he wasn’t about to tell anyone.  
So instead of an answer he just threw his half done toast at Clint. 

Totally worth the prank war it started.   
And really what use was it to have the god of mischief as a boyfriend, if you couldn’t use him in a prank war?

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!   
> Did you like it, or do you have any additional thoughts or comments, then pls leave a comment down below, they make my day and I crave human interaction outside my family...  
> Another fanfic should come up tomorrow or the day after and if not then next week Friday!   
> Also I'm not sure if I made it clear enough but the cuffs Loki wore stopped everything godly about him and also like kinda stole his energy, that's why he's so weak at the start...   
> Anyway, this is it for today.  
> Bye,   
> Vio


End file.
